


【ACU/拿诺&诺拿】不同场合的pwp

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 因为外出培训原因没有写完，原定7k字已完成3k，后续会补充。祝拿破仑生日快乐～
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte & Arno Dorian
Kudos: 5





	【ACU/拿诺&诺拿】不同场合的pwp

办公室（拿诺）

“你的执政每天只有十五分钟用来吃饭，四个小时用来休息，他没有太多时间处理别的事情。”  
“不需要你来处理。”  
藏在第一执政那张华丽的办公桌下的刺客伸手解开了拿破仑裤子上的纽扣，从亚麻的底裤里掏出那根安静蛰伏在腿间的阴茎，张开口用舌尖细致地舔过饱满的龟头，粗糙的舌面刮过细嫩的皮肤，用软舌的边缘划过敏感的冠状沟，然后将阴茎整根纳入口中，性器压迫着舌根刺激了唾液腺，大量的津液浸润了柱身，让口中逐渐苏醒的阴茎又湿又滑。  
敏感脆弱的阴茎突然被温暖的口腔包裹让拿破仑忍不住闷哼出声，手里蘸满墨水的笔停顿了一下，差一点毁了他正在批阅的文件。  
“阿诺，一会儿梅内瓦尔要来向我做汇报，我要同贝尔蒂埃商讨军费事项。”拿破仑伸手到桌下抚上刺客有着短胡茬的脸，他甚至能从阿诺鼓起的脸颊上摸到自己性器顶端的形状。  
阿诺吐出他的阴茎，在拿破仑的指尖留下一个充满挑逗的吻，然后抬起头对上拿破仑从上方投下的视线。  
“专心工作，波拿巴，我相信第一执政处变不惊的本事足以应付任何情况。”说完，阿诺再次将拿破仑的性器含入口中，比之前更卖力的吮吸让拿破仑头皮发麻，握着笔的手无法控制地颤抖着，他只能将笔插回墨水瓶里，偏偏在这时他年轻的秘书走进了他的办公室。  
“先生，这是军费及物资的报告，贝尔蒂埃先生就在门外。”秘书将一叠文件放在了第一执政的办公桌上。  
“请他进来。”拿破仑眉头紧锁，身下的刺客却得寸进尺，那条灵活的舌头不留给他一丝喘息的机会，像条狡猾的蛇缠绕着他的阴茎，不断摩擦、收紧。  
贝尔蒂埃站在波拿巴的面前做完了他的报告，拿破仑却像听了一场世纪演讲，快感拉长了时间，甚至带走了他思考的能力。将军的话他一句也没有听进去，报告上那堆扭曲缠绕得像他大脑里的神经的文字都让他烦躁，附在阴茎上的舌头依然不知疲倦，阿诺甚至在贝尔蒂埃讲话的关键处给拿破仑来了几次深喉，逼得他差一点呻吟出声。  
“这份报告有问题。”第一执政恼怒地将文件扔进对方怀里，他的脸涨得通红，手指还在打颤。  
“可是……”贝尔蒂埃疑惑地望着拿破仑，不知道他的执政又在发什么脾气。  
“重写！明天之前拿给我看。”  
随着阿诺的一次深喉，拿破仑脱力般地倒进椅子的靠背里。将军无意招惹更多的恼怒，抱着文件向后退了几步。  
“是。”  
等到所有人都退出了房间，已经忍耐到极限的第一执政将刺客从自己的办公桌下拽了出来。多里安的嘴角还沾着透明的前液，拿破仑眼见着那丰盈红润的嘴唇咧开，露出一个放荡又挑衅的笑。  
书本纸张散落一地，墨水瓶打翻染黑了大片地毯，羽毛笔早已不知飞向何处，刺客的双手被反剪在身后，一只手将他压在宽敞的办公桌上，另一只从背后扒下了他的马裤。  
“该你付出代价了，刺客先生。”

马车内（诺拿）

马车玻璃窗上轻薄的纱幔只堪堪遮住了车厢内迤逦的画面，马蹄声与车轮碾过石砖的声响盖过了车内人淫靡的喘息声。车夫忙着赶路，无暇顾及在车内究竟发生着怎样不堪的事情。  
夜幕笼罩下的巴黎陷入一层薄雾中，路面积水反射着朦胧的灯光，被马蹄踩碎融进夜色。身着共和国军官制服的将军此刻正在车内，上身穿戴整齐，下身却不着寸缕。他跨坐在友人的身上，用对方硬热的阴茎操着自己。  
“街上人很多。”被压制在小个子将军身下的刺客不断瞥向纱幔轻摇的车窗，生怕有人掀开它往里看一眼。  
“我知道。”拿破仑答道。  
阿诺伸手想要去按住那不安分的纱幔，被拿破仑捉住了手腕。他拽去了阿诺的手套，然后将刺客的双手放在自己胸前的纽扣上。  
“解开它。”  
刺客照做了。  
花纹繁琐的金属纽扣被解开，平日里一丝不苟的制服此刻大敞着，里面的衬衣被刺客从腹部撩起，一直推到锁骨处，被拿破仑咬在口中。刺客的手抚上将军沁出薄汗的身体，从紧致的腰腹蜿蜒向上，指尖在粉红柔软的乳尖停留。  
出口的呻吟被口齿间衔着的衣物堵回去变成了模糊不清的呜咽，被淹没在周围嘈杂的声音中。胸前的两粒软肉已经被刺客微带薄茧的指尖玩弄得充血挺立，身下的交合处还在不断流出淫液，毁掉了刺客的马裤。还好阿诺今天穿了一件前摆够长的刺客服，拿破仑不用担心他的刺客好友下了马车后会引来不必要的注意，所以他才会如此肆无忌惮。  
“如果有人看到一位衣冠楚楚的将军在马车里行如此下流之事，你猜他们会如何议论你？”阿诺将堵在拿破仑口中的布料拿去，让对方得以大口喘息。  
面带潮红的将军居高临下地望着刺客那双被情欲浸染的金色双瞳，毫不在意地笑了起来。  
“我相信你不会给他们议论我的机会，对吗？多里安。”  
拿破仑苍白修长的手指点上他的嘴唇，身下还在一刻不停地索取，世人或许永远不会知道这位将军有多么的欲壑难填。  
“你可真是……”  
未说完的话被封入口中，拿破仑柔软的双唇覆了上来，这个吻除了情欲，不掺杂任何情感。像恋人间亲密的缠绕，又似野兽般发泄似的撕咬。两条舌头不肯退让地攻城掠地，随时被发现的刺激感反而激发了更加强烈的性欲，窗外的世界已经被他们抛之脑后，他们只想在此刻尽情占有彼此。  
马车沿着塞纳河畔一路向前，驶入巴黎的夜色之中。

卧室（拿诺）

巴黎午后的阳光总会让人变得慵懒，耀眼又温暖的金色穿过干净透明的玻璃，照进二楼的卧室里，洒落在波拿巴光裸的脊背上。  
阿诺•多里安，剧场咖啡厅的老板，正躺在他的身下，被情欲浸泡得昏昏欲睡。一头棕黑色长发散开，像打翻的墨汁一样晕染在浅色的被单上，随着身体的起伏与摇摆缓缓流动，有几缕从床边滑下，垂在床沿处轻轻摇动。  
都说法兰西皇帝有一双似女人般纤细好看的手，那只手挥舞过马刀，拿过推弹杆，握过枪，也举过旗。如今这双手举着权杖，握着笔，在指挥着整个法兰西。阿诺不知自己为何会带拿破仑来自己的卧室并在一个鬼使神差的吻后与他滚上床，他只是看到光顾自己咖啡厅的皇帝在包厢里手握着羽毛笔在纸张上不断批阅着什么，就有了一种莫名其妙的冲动。  
那双手阿诺并没少见，只是当他的好友成为皇帝后，有什么不太一样了。  
“波拿巴……”仰头喘息的刺客回过神来，望着伏在自己身上正操着他的皇帝，一只手手握住了对方的手腕。  
“什么？”拿破仑将汗湿的额发向后捋去，看着突然开口的刺客。  
阿诺没有说话，将皇帝的手引向自己双腿间贴在小腹上的阴茎。  
“我得告诉你一件事，波拿巴，我知道这说出来非常奇怪，但是……我觉得我现在在和你上床是有原因的。”  
“继续。”拿破仑握上那根阴茎，用手指缓缓收紧套弄着，饱满的性器在指尖的刺激下流出更多的前液。  
“你的手……嗯，我……当我看到它握着笔在纸上书写的时候，我想象着你的手……”内外的双重刺激很快让多里安溃不成军，他像溺水者一样喘息着，祈求拿破仑的手或者是阴茎——无论哪一个，快一点。  
“像现在这样？”  
阿诺看不到拿破仑手里的动作，但他足以想象那只漂亮的手如何箍紧阴茎的根部推至头部，如何用指腹揉搓敏感的龟头，又是如何抚过阴茎上的每一条经脉血管，将垂在根部的双球握进掌心揉捏。他的皇帝正在用那双掌控整个法兰西的手替他做着手活儿，技术算不上娴熟，但脑海里淫乱的臆想都足以将他送上高潮。  
“就是这样，对，再……再快一点。”阿诺闭紧双眼，任由快感排山倒海地向他冲来，双腿缠上拿破仑的腰身，随着一下又一下用力的抽插，阿诺在拿破仑的手里释放了出来。  
身体内的性器突然撤出，阿诺支起身体看向拿破仑，赤身裸体的皇帝没有将精液射进他的后穴里，而是跪在他面前对着他手淫。  
“你想看这个吗？”  
“天呐，波拿巴……”  
他的头微微仰起。双眼紧闭，那只刚才握过阿诺阴茎的手正握着他自己的，飞快撸动，拿破仑的手上甚至还带着他的精液。  
他看着那些透明的、白色的粘液混在一起，在皇帝的指尖被打成细碎的泡沫，淫靡的水声一下一下敲击着他的耳膜和神经，他的皇帝正在他的面前自慰。  
伴随着几声加重的喘息，白浊飞溅在刺客的胸口，混着他的那些一起，慢慢从肌肉饱满的胸膛滑落。拿破仑甚至无心去管该如何处理那些东西，他扳过阿诺的下巴吻了上去，将对方拉入又一个深吻。  
“我想还可以再来一次。”  
“时间还早，乐意至极。”

浴室（诺拿）  
除了打仗，热水澡是拿破仑为数不多的爱好之一了。他享受坐在盛满热水的浴缸里的感觉，让热水浸泡全身，将紧绷一天的神经和肌肉放松，然后全身心地投入到这缸热水之中，没有什么能比热水澡更让波拿巴放松的了，如果再加一些额外的活动或许会更好。  
柔软的棕色卷发被水打湿帖在额头和脸颊上，被一双手梳至脑后，身穿一件白色衬衫和一条黑色马裤的青年正跪在他的浴缸旁边。  
“希望你没有戴着你的袖剑。”  
“当然没有。”  
阿诺向他展示袖口挽至肘部的手臂，波拿巴确认过后，那双手又回到他的身上，揉捏着他的肩膀。  
刺客熟悉人类身体的每块骨骼与肌肉，手上恰到好处的力度让拿破仑肩膀发酸又欲罢不能。平日里总是板着脸的将军在友人的双手下舒适得像猫儿一样轻哼。  
“绝妙的体验。”  
“不会有第二次。”  
“那可真是太可惜了。”  
阿诺的手抚过拿破仑的颈部，拇指弯曲，用凸起的骨节刮过拿破仑的喉结。意味不明的挑逗让对方瞬间绷紧了肌肉，身后的刺客轻笑一声，将自己贴近男人赤裸的后背，鼻尖埋进颈侧，双手移游到拿破仑的胸前，将两粒粉色的乳头捏在指尖玩弄，在对方抑制不住的喘息声中咬上将军肩头的肌肉。  
“阿诺……”  
将军抬起手，扯过对方的衣领，将阿诺拉入一个带着侵略性的深吻。欲望像火药一样一触即燃，拿破仑撕扯着阿诺身上仅剩的最后一件衣物，迫不及待地将对方拖入浴缸，将水花溅得到处都是。  
“我不介意在浴缸里操你。”  
像条鱼一样灵敏的将军躲开刺客的钳制并将对方按在自己身下，马裤都没来得及脱下的刺客冲他挑眉，用手抹去脸上的水珠。  
拿破仑再次吻上他的嘴唇，伸手去解那条被水彻底浸湿的马裤，在摸到对方胯部明显鼓起的东西时满意的笑了起来。骨节分明的手隔着布料在男人敏感的性器上揉了几下，换来对方几声粗重的喘息，然后将军急不可耐地解开腰上的纽扣，将那根粗长的东西放了出来。  
只用精油粗略地扩张了几下，拿破仑便扶着阿诺的阴茎坐了下去，不够充分的润滑让两人都吃不消，将军苍白的面色告诉阿诺对方正在忍受怎样的疼痛。  
“慢一点，波拿巴，这和我理解的不太一样。”刺客的手扶上对方的腰，看着拿破仑身下那个本不是用来交合的小穴被撑开，红润的穴口努力吞下他胯间狰狞的阴茎。男人粗重的喘息回荡在狭小的浴室里，让本就不堪的画面更淫靡了几分。  
“嗯……闭嘴，阿诺。”  
抓在阿诺肩头的手骤然收紧，阿诺的阴茎完全嵌入了拿破仑的身体，对方脱力般地软下腰去，用手臂勉强撑着身体，开始挺动腰部。硬热的阴茎摩擦过肠壁的每一处，酥麻的快感传遍全身，食髓知味的身体不断索取更多，阿诺望着身上意乱情迷的将军出了神。  
“波拿巴……”  
“安静，我在操你。”

营帐（诺拿）  
阿诺大抵知道自己的愤怒来自何处，他此时身处意大利，在法军与奥军交战的地方，前不久他们在这里夺下了一座桥，而他们的将军带头冲锋险些丧命。  
“你想以此展现你的英雄气概吗？”  
“那是鼓舞士气的必要手段。”  
他盯着那张因艰苦的军旅生活而更加消瘦的脸，哪怕他被自己按在身下，那双灰蓝色的眼睛依旧像在审视他一般，他比任何人都了解这位将军的性子，也比任何人都痛恨它。  
令他更加恼怒的是，他面对拿破仑那双止水般的眼睛永远无法真正地愤怒起来，他夺去对方手里的地图，然后扼住他的的喉咙，将所有不悦的情绪溶进一个凶狠的吻中，带给那位将军。  
军帐挡不住夜晚的凉意，一个激烈的吻就足以让这狭小的空间升温，波拿巴的军服已经在两人的唇舌交战中被扯得凌乱不堪，罪魁祸首甚至已经脱下了他的裤子。他就躺在属于他的那张破旧的军床上，等待着刺客接下来的“惩罚”。  
“在这里并不合适，他们随时都会进来。”他警告阿诺。  
“如果你不想被发现，最好闭上嘴巴。”  
皮靴踩过石子与泥土的声音逐渐逼近，帐外有士兵的交谈声，里面的两人屏住呼吸，等待着巡逻的士兵从将军的营帐前走过去。  
“没有异常。”  
脚步声消失了。  
阿诺掐灭了灯芯，让狭小的营帐陷入一片黑暗，他听到波拿巴长舒一口气，将自己压得更低，在一片漆黑中寻找将军的鼻尖和嘴唇。  
“波拿巴将军已经休息了。”他轻声说道，喉中是掩藏不住的笑意。  
视觉在此刻毫无用武之地，他们凭着双手探索着对方的身体， 阿诺将两根手指放在拿破仑唇边，对方配合地张口将其含住，像在口交一样用舌头照顾着手指的每一寸，连指缝都细致地舔过。湿热的口腔包裹着触觉极其敏感的指尖，让阿诺忍不住去联想拿破仑那条灵巧的舌头与温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着自己阴茎的感觉，腿上的马裤立刻又紧了几分。  
被唾液充分湿润的手指离开拿破仑的嘴唇，在黑暗中摸索到他的身下，指尖划过细嫩的腿根，绕过垂在双腿之间的囊袋，进入到将军的后穴中。  
“我记得你在土伦受过伤。”  
“就在大腿上，长矛差一点刺破主动脉。”  
接着一双唇吻上了将军的腿根，在细嫩的大腿上寻找几年前留下的伤疤。土伦留下的伤疤总会痒，而阿诺用嘴唇找到了它。含在后穴里的手指配合着唇舌一起探索着男人的身体，酥麻与痒意同时侵占着将军的理智。  
阿诺找到了伤疤，那处凹陷是伤疤的主人参与战斗的证明，也是他身下这个名叫波拿巴的将军存在的证据。  
埋在体内的手指找到了波拿巴最敏感的位置，他不断擦过那里，配合着舌头在伤疤上一次又一次色情的舔舐，带着怜惜。拿破仑紧咬着嘴唇，被阿诺送向快感的浪尖，他将喘息与呻吟咽下，最终在无声无息中抵达高潮。  
“明日还要继续行军。”  
“明日我会陪你一起。”

阳台（拿诺）  
如果给阿诺•多里安一次机会，他绝对不会领着拿破仑上自家的阳台。  
此刻他正被对方压在冰凉的阳台栏杆上承受着男人不断的侵犯，一种被人窥探的羞耻感充斥着他的内心，他恨不得给这个毫无节操的家伙一袖剑，却悲哀地想起他的宝贝袖剑正孤零零地躺在他的工作台上等着他去修理。  
“波拿巴，你为什么要选在这种地方。”  
不及腰的护栏在此刻比任何时候看起来都要危险，他只能尽量将自己挂在对方身上，两条腿绞紧拿破仑的腰，生怕他们在这里做爱的时候两人一起跌落阳台，到时巴黎人民会看到两个衣衫不整的男人下体连在一起倒在血泊中，说不定这事儿能占据革命小报的头条，因为其中一个人是大名鼎鼎的拿破仑•波拿巴，而另一个是法兰西刺客组织的高级首领。  
“抓紧我，阿诺，我可不能保证不把你摔下去。”身下还在不断向阿诺因紧张而瑟缩的后穴抽送着，嘴上说的却是风轻云淡，一副事不关己的样子，阿诺更想在他那张漂亮的脸蛋上来一拳。  
“波拿巴你个混蛋！”  
阿诺不断回头看着下面来来往往的行人，担心哪一个无所事事的巴黎市民抬起头去看剧场咖啡厅的阳台，那是他一定会惊得下巴都掉在地上。  
“巴黎的人民有着从不抬头看的好习惯。”拿破仑打趣道，身下一刻不停地进犯着，把阿诺将要出口的脏话打碎成破碎的单词，随风飘进不远处的塞纳河里。  
“你这里的风景要比杜伊勒里宫好。”  
“怎么，想跟我换吗？”  
“你不会想住在那里的，那里就像囚笼。”  
深入浅出的抽插将后穴里的液体带出，滴落在地板上，拿破仑退出阿诺的身体，让他转过身爬在石头砌成的护栏上，从身后再次进入了他。  
“瞧，太阳快要下山了。”  
“我……嗯，知道啊。”阿诺用破碎的语句回应着，忍受着拿破仑那些毫无意义的废话，身后的阴茎仿佛不知疲倦，细致地碾过他敏感的前列腺，连续不断的快感让他快要喘不上气，趴在冰冷石面上的刺客只能像鸵鸟一样把头埋进臂弯里好让自己不那么难堪。  
身后的波拿巴向前倾身贴上他的后背，一只手绕到前面去握住阿诺的阴茎，满意地听到对方变调的呻吟后，拿破仑同时加快了手上与身下的动作。  
“这太过了，波拿巴……”声音被蒙在臂弯里变得模糊，拿破仑从中听到了情欲的粘稠味道，他喜欢阿诺在此刻场景下的可爱反应，内心计划着以后可以和他多试试这一类的场合，在杜伊勒里宫的花园，或是剧场的包厢里。  
“你的身体告诉我你不是这样想的，亲爱的阿诺。”拿破仑笑着，用带着薄茧的指尖刺激敏感的性器顶端，在即将到达高潮时用拇指堵住了顶端的小孔。  
“不，不要，让我……！”  
波拿巴先一步释放在了他肠道的深处，微凉的液体冲刷过高热的内壁激起又一波持续而磨人的快感。拿破仑在阿诺猛然抬起头时松开了禁锢他的手指，飞溅的白浊滴落在楼下的石砖上，被匆匆路过的行人踩过，他们无暇也不愿知道巴黎的路面上都落了什么东西。  
“你看吧，我说过巴黎的人民有着从不抬头看的好习惯，他们甚至不会低头看自己走过的路。”即将独揽大权的执政指着车水马龙的街道，在刺客潮红的脸颊上落下一个轻吻。


End file.
